Cinderfella
by Taoris
Summary: In a far away, long ago kingdom, Naruto is living happily with his mother and father until they both die in a horrible fire. Naruto is placed in an orphanage and adopted by a cold, cruel man who has two subordinates, Sakon and Ukon. When he is adopted, his wicked adoptive father turns him into a virtual servant in his new 'home'. Surrounded by a desert a flower can still bloom.


In a far away, long ago kingdom, Naruto is living happily with his mother and father until they both die in a horrible fire. Naruto is placed in an orphanage and adopted by a cold, cruel man who has two subordinates, Sakon and Ukon. When he is adopted, his wicked adoptive father turns him into a virtual servant in his new 'home'. Surrounded by a desert a flower can still bloom.

Credit to  title/tt0042332/plotsummary for the summary and the creators of Cinderella I don not own Cinderella or Naruto

Tell me who you think should be the fairy godperson in the review section ~(=^‥^)ノ ~(=^‥^)ノ ~(=^‥^)ノ

He woke to the sound of his shouting adoptive father. "Naruto,come down this instant." The boy quickly tried get out of bed and he fell through the floor! As he fell his life flew in reverse around him. He screamed and tried to right himself in the fast downward spiral that was his life. His eyes had shut closed and when he forced them open he saw the blurry faces of his mother and father. Memories from his childhood spilled into his vision and a sob caught in his throat as he thought about his parents and their death.

Naruto tried to get away from the imagery and words only to fall out of his actual bed with a half sob. Cerulean blue eyes opened to see his bedroom upside down and a small red kitten pawing at his face. The kit meowed and put its paws over his nose. He tried to shush the cat and his loudly pounding heart. He pressed his ear to the floor and tried to listen for quiet footstep or even a hiss. When he heard nothing Naruto sat up with a small sigh and stroked his kit. 'What time is it?'

He glanced at the small broken clock on his wall and felt the blood drain from his face. It was already four o'clock. Naruto stood and walked into the small adjoined room that functioned as his bathroom. He washed quickly and studied his face in the crude mirror. Three perfect scars marred his cheeks and he grinned bitterly as he thought of how he got them. The twins were the worst to be around during 'playtime'. He could still feel the cool blade of the knife piercing his skin. "Its our welcoming gift to you,Naruto." They had long since healed but sometimes he dreamed about the twins standing above him and flashes of phantom pain whenever they got upset with him.

Naruto carefully prodded the oncoming bruise from yesterday's 'playtime' and finished up. He dressed for the day also gave Kyuubi a small dish with food and water. Naruto made his way down the long staircase and opened the door that lead to the rest of the house. His dark corner was surprisingly the warmest and safest in the house despite who he lived with. He crept out silently and closed the door with a soft click. One loud noise and Manda could awaken. The large oddly colored snake had the same eyes as its master and had the same intense liking for the boy. When they had first met,the snake had wrapped itself around the boy and refused to let go.

Naruto went to the small broom closet that held all of his supplies and removed everything he would need for the day. First he set to sweeping the entire main hall that had been designed to hold up to a hundred people and took Naruto only thirty minutes to clean. A definite improvement from when he first moved in. He finished with the main hall and moved to the sitting room and made his way to the large kitchen. It often saddened him that he was the only one to work inside of it except for special occasions and when Orochimaru had guests over.

After he had cleaned the already immaculate kitchen he made his way outside and tended to the lawn and the garden. The sun was just beginning to rise and as he looked at the large manor and was taken away by the uncharacteristic beauty.

He headed to the back of the house and walked toward his own secret garden that hid his special sunflowers and pumpkins that he was growing in preparation for the oncoming season. The sight of them made him incredibly happy and often improved his mood tremendously. Looking at the position of the sun,Naruto ran back inside to start the breakfast for Orochimaru. His lip curled at the thought of his perverse adoptive father and his "siblings". He jumped at the sound of the whistling kettle and quickly poured his tea. He made his way to Orochimaru's bedroom and knocked. His hesitant,quiet knocks sounded alarmingly loud in the quiet corridor shared by the three that had adopted Naruto.

The door seemed to wing open as he gently pushed it open. He immediately saw Orochimaru himself sitting on his bed with his pet snake Manda. The wide smile that stretched over both of their faces was so similar that he shook deep in his core. He approached the bed slowly keeping his gaze on the drapes. He gently placed the tray on the man's lap,trying to ignore the intimate stare that was focused on him. "Naruto" The boy heard the unspoken command and met eyes with the man.

Eye contact was normally avoided for an important reason. Glowing golden eyes seemed to drive knives through him and the pain in his cheeks came back. He was struggling to hold back tears when Orochimaru glanced down at the snake. "Come closer,I want to see you." Naruto slowly shuffled forward until he was staring next to the bed. The two seemed to lean forward in sync as Naruto stood in front of him. Manda flicked out his tongue and licked Naruto's skin. It was as if his saliva was poison. The skin burned and Naruto tried to hide the pain in his eyes. "You may go"

He had never been happier to hear those words. He quickly left the dim room and went down the hall to the twins room. Before he could knock,Naruto was yanked inside and a cloth was placed on his face. "Naruto have you come to play with us." Arms wrapped around his body and they laughed in his ear. "Sakon,we have Suigetsu and Karin to play with today,let him bring us our breakfast." They let him go and when he opened his eyes,Sakon was on their shared bed and Ukon was standing near their dresser viewing himself critically. Naruto mumbled a quick excuse and ran downstairs into the kitchen. He threw their things together quickly and dropped it off in their room before they could forget their friends and 'play' with him again.

Naruto went into the main sitting room and sighed when he saw that the fireplace wasn't clean. He grabbed a bucket and got on his knees to scrub it clean. His hands were black and so were his pants when he was done. He looked at the dirty water water and watched the cinders float around in the water. He could remember the burning of his house and the ashes that had been everywhere. His life would most likely be full of cinders.


End file.
